Pakura's Pain To Peace
by KingofHeartless'09
Summary: Pakura and Nagato find true love in each other in this short story not for minors on this site. Made for


Pakura's Pain To Peace

( One Shot sex scene with Nagato and Pakura in an AU world where both are alive because zombie sex is weird. For a friend of mine on tumblr

. I know there is little to this relationship but I can see it working out in a way as both have been betrayed and felt lied to. )

* * *

In the darkness of Nagato's bedroom was the most attractive woman he ever put his eyes on in Pakura. He found her when she was on the ground almost dead from being betrayed by her village and took her to Amegakure. Konan wanted to help the woman as well feeling for her when she listened to her story. Konan knew Nagato was only her friend and he never had the chance to find love in a woman but now perhaps this sand ninja could be his beloved. Their bond grew as Nagato told her about his past and wanted to get closer to her. They walked through the rain village feeling their hearts grow with love and passion. Eventually Nagato wanted to explore the art of love making and Pakura was more than willing to comply.

His skinny body was not strong enough to do much but Pakura felt sorry for his state. She felt betrayed but at least her body was still in health shape as it seemed like Nagato has not eaten in years. She rubbed his arms and hands feeling him shiver under her touch as this was his first time and Pakura knew it was the same for her. "Don't be afraid my Nagato I will not hurt you sweetie." She cooed moving down towards his shoulder. He nods and lets her continue her work on his body as she tickles his stomach and legs smirking at his red face made from his shyness. She loved being in a controlling position for once but also she like to tease a boy before pleasing him. She then sucked on his toes geting several moans from the red head as she removed his only bit of clothing in his pants and underwear seeing his white pale body in the darkness. She then went and kisses his mouth sucking on his tongue. She then went near his ear and whispered something naughty to him. "Allow me to pleasure my God..." She purrs before playing with his privates as he began to gasp in pain and pleasure. She began to swirl her tongue around his stick hoping to make him come soon as she continued to add pressure on his body to please Nagato as he panted never feeling something like this before in his life. Eventually he came and Pakura sucked up his juices licked her lips in a seductive way. "MMM so this is what the seed of 'God' tastes like." She giggles before placing her body on Nagato's putting her hands on his chest holding him down once more.

She began to peel off her top until an idea popped in her mind and she grabbed his hands putting them on her chest. She wanted him to become brave about their bodies and not act so timid about sex. He slowly removed the buttons on her top revealing her breasts as she decided to wear no bra for this moment. She brought his hands to her breasts begging him to feel her body. "Don't be scared I want you to feel them my darling..." She said as he began to massage them in a slow process getting a moan out of her throat as he continued for a while. Soon he stopped and looked into her eyes wanting something. "C-an I umm suck on them please?" She chuckled and pulled his head to one rubbing his head to encourage him further.

Soon he began to suck like he used to from his mother getting Pakura to moan in pleasure from his slow suction. She liked it compared to the usual fast paced action other men would go for at this point. Nagato was not a normal man which Pakura loved about him. After a while he moved to the other boob and sucked on it as well getting both wet and pleasing her loved one very much.

She pushed him down and slowly removed the rest of her clothing showing all of her body to Nagato and gave a sweet smile.

"It's time my love but don't worry I will guide you inside me..." She grabbed his rod and put it up so she can began the process as she slowly moved on it taking one inch at a time. She began to hiss as Nagato was panting and gasping feeling in new territory for the first time in his life. Her walls eventually gave into his invasion and the whole thing as inside as both took some time to calm down before continuing the process. She began to push up and down getting used to being connected as she placed his hands on her weight to hold on to something as she started off slow but increased speed with time. Sweat poured down from her body to his as they both gave into the sin of lust and the feeling of love as they eventually climaxed with Nagato spilling seed in her first before she screamed into her own as well. She fell on his body and giggled kissing him as they both fell asleep in each others arms happy to break through that last path to their own peace. They both have felt pain in their lives but now that they have each other perhaps they can find happiness in each other as they hope to spend the rest of their lives together as one couple and perhaps a family in the future as the rain in Amegakure managed to stop revealing the sun to the people living there as it shined on the bodies of Nagato and Pakura as they lay together with their hair open and covering their sleeping faces and bodies.

* * *

( Hopefully this won't set off and get taken down so my tumblr friend and others can read this short story and feel free to read my other works as well let me know what you think in a review see ya. )


End file.
